


Snowed in Gotham

by talefeathers



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Robin, Gen, Snow Day, just a cutesy lil drabble idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotham is hit with a blizzard, and for once no one is getting up to much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed in Gotham

When Dick trudged blearily into the kitchen he was surprised to see that Bruce was still there, swiping through the news on his iPad while he finished off a cup of coffee. He blinked slowly at him for a moment.

“Are you late, or am I early?” he asked.

“Neither,” Bruce said. “Snow day.”

Dick blinked. This was Gotham. They didn’t get snow days. Did they?

Bruce raised an eyebrow at him.

“You seriously didn’t hear the storm last night?”

“You seriously don’t sleep like a dead man after patrols?” Dick said in his uncanny mimic of Bruce’s voice, causing a corner of Bruce’s mouth to twitch up. He moved to the window to appraise the damage, and sure enough the snow was piled almost to Dick’s eyes. 

“Jeez,” he said. “Well, the question remains: are we gonna rev up the Bat-snowplow tonight and dig our way out of here? ‘Cause, you know, I’m assuming we have one of those. Crime never sleeps and all that.”

He pulled a bowl down from a cupboard while he was speaking, dumping an obscene amount of cereal into it before moving to the fridge for the milk.

“I’ve been checking out the weather feeds, and it seems to have hit just as hard or harder all around the city,” Bruce said with a shrug. “I might go out for two or three hours just to be on the safe side, but I don’t imagine anyone is going to be getting up to much today.”

He smiled, a rare sight that never failed to make Dick send one right back.

“It looks like Gotham might be getting some much-needed rest. And us with it.”


End file.
